


Two friends chillin on a couch, five feet apart 'cause they're, wait a second.

by Le_mango



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Ellie if you pine any harder I will reach through the screen and smack you, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Modern AU, Random word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_mango/pseuds/Le_mango
Summary: This tag is dry af and I'm bored. Random word generator picked "Thunder, crayon, listen, apples, Ignite" I guess this is the aftermath.





	Two friends chillin on a couch, five feet apart 'cause they're, wait a second.

**Author's Note:**

> This tag is dry af and I'm bored. Random word generator picked "Thunder, crayon, listen, apples, Ignite" I guess this is the aftermath.

“Bermuda, Bahamas, come on pretty mama!” Ellie belted sliding across the kitchen floor. The popcorn finally started to pop and she waited in front of the microwave swinging back and forth. “Key largo, Montego, baaaby why don’t we go.” Another sheet of rain came slamming into the window. It was a perfect movie night, give or take a few things. “JAMAICA OFF THE FLORIDA,”-all the lights in her apartment shut off, “KEEEeeeys?”

Her phone kept playing in the dark. “Oh come on.” Ellie groaned. Her popcorn wasn’t even done. Usually, the power was only out for a couple of seconds. After sitting on the counter for a full minute she gave up. Ellie paused the music, a crime really, heading back to the breaker box. She flipped the main switch back and forth with no effect. A more irritate growl came up as she stubbornly kept flipping it. It was only seven what the hell was she supposed to do with the rest of her night.

“_Hey._” Ellie’s phone light up. She jumped fumbling it and accidentally flashing her eyeballs. “_Is your power out too?_” The second bubble popped up on her screen. Ellie’s stomach fluttered as she grinned stupidly at the name.

One shoulder angel starting singing about a crush, the other was trying to strangle it. “_Yep. How sad is it that the power is out on a Friday night but I’m not?_” Ellie cringed as soon as it sent pounding her fist in the air. “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” She hissed at herself.

“_XD. At this rate the electricity’s going to get married before I do._” Ellie snorted staring at Dina’s reply. “_It’s kinda short notice but can I come over? I had nothing to do before. Now I might die._”

“_Sure._” Ellie sent the response back so fast she was sure it left a smoke trail. Her wide smile immediately dropped. Dina’s coming over. Ellie swore running to the front room haphazardly trying to clean up. She was sure half these textbooks and papers didn’t exist a few minutes ago. She threw them into the corner hoping they weren't too noticeable. Oh fuck which way should the pillows go? The knock at her door came far too soon. “Hey.”

Dina stepped inside quickly narrowly avoiding a sweeping sheet of rain. “Hey,” she nodded dropping her soaked jacket over a chair. “I can’t believe it’s taken me a year to realize this but I don’t have any flashlights or candles at my house.”

“Not even your roommate?”

“Like I’d dare going into her labyrinth of a room.” Dina shivered making the droplets in her hair sparkle. “Do I smell popcorn?”

“Yeah, it’s probably only half done but help yourself,” Ellie said digging through the narrow closet. She was able to find two emergency candles and one sparkleberry, where ever the hell that came from. On another thought, she ran back to her room grabbing an extra flannel. She tossed it to Dina before setting the candles on the beat-up coffee table. She pulled it on with a grateful nod. “And a lighter.” Ellie snapped trying to remember where something like that would be.

“I think you had one in the skinny drawer of your desk.” Dina offered already heading to Ellie’s room. Ellie didn’t have time to stop her. “Goddamn, you’ve really been busy.” Dina judged the explosion of clothes before digging into the desk. “You worked what, almost sixty hours last week?”

“Somewhere around that.”

Dina came back out with prize in hand. “Sucks man.” She set a hand on Ellie’s shoulder lightly massaging the area. “Maybe you should take the power outage as a sign to get some actual sleep. Or maybe don’t since I’ve barely seen you.” She smiled giving Ellie a push. Dina dramatically held the lighter out with two hands before dipping down to light the candles. Ellie had to remind herself to breathe. “Could you at least try to get a day off? It gets boring walking back home alone.”

“Tommy’s been trying to hire another person,”

“You’ve been saying that for a month.”

Ellie threw her hands up falling onto the couch. “Well, there was the one guy that immediately tried to get high off of fertilizer. Needless to say, he didn’t stay long.”

Dina fell forward laughing, “Why is Tommy so good at finding all these weird-ass hicks? That summary absolutely includes you.”

“Hey.” Ellie frowned but couldn’t help but watch the light playing on Dina’s face. She swallowed sharply turning away. They’d been friends practically since Dina moved in but Ellie still wasn’t sure just where she sat on the scale. Anytime she was about to bring it up Dina would start talking about some guy or cute actor. “I’ll accept part of that description.”

“Ass or hick?” Dina’s brow shot up. Ellie hit her with a pillow.

It was a full hour before they got any updates on the power. Apparently some trees had fallen onto some nearby power-lines. There was no chance for repairs until the rain stopped. Ellie pulled out a coloring book she’d gotten as a gift. She’d hardly had time to touch it but Dina was enthralled with the complex patterns. She was almost as excited as when she finally got a kernel to pop using the candle's flame. “Madame,” Ellie teased dropping a plate of apple slices on the table.

“Wow. Reminds me of soccer practice.” Dina said working on the world’s most colorful panda. She laughed suddenly holding up a crayon, “Smell this and tell me it doesn’t remind you of pre-school.”

“I didn’t go to pre-school.” Ellie tried to push her hand away but Dina was relentless.

“Don’t tell me you don’t have the primal urge to take a bite out of it.” She waved the crayon around coming close to sticking it up Ellie’s nose.

“What the, No?”

Dina grabbed her hand trying to hold it down. “Eat the crayon Ellie.”

“I just brought more snacks and you want me to eat wax?”

“Worth a shot.” Dina laughed sitting back on her side of the table. Her hand stayed in Ellie’s for a moment before sliding away. Ellie could feel the tips of her ears burning. Then again they’d been awfully warm most of the night. A low rumble of thunder washed over the room. “Man. I don’t think I could ever get sick of that sound.” A few more moments of silence before she glanced up. Ellie was sitting with her eyes crossed and an apple slice filling her grin. Dina stared back unmoving.

“‘Sup,” Ellie tried to enunciate through the apple.

“You seem so proud of yourself.” She shook her head before grabbing her own apple slice. She turned back with a toothless grin. “They call me Granny Smith.” She lisped heavily. They both stared intensely at each other and Ellie was the first to break. She ended up spiting a slobbery apple out to avoid choking on the thing. “Ohhh, gross.” Dina laughed covering her mouth.

Hours had passed and there was still no sign of the rain letting up. It was pitch black outside. Despite the fact they could hear thunder the flashes of lightning were still somewhere out of view. Dina sighed stretching up off the couch. “Is it cool if I just stay?”

“Yeah. I think some of your pajamas are still here from last time.”

“I swear to god if it’s the green ones I will slap myself.” Ellie slowly nodded. “I’ve spent the last month wondering where those went.” Dina groaned.

“Hey, at least it’s not as bad as the time you left your car keys. We were both late trying to find them.” That earned a small chuckle. That sound mixed with the rain was a work of art.

“Ell, you said you’re working tomorrow night right?”

“Yep.” A defeated sigh as she sat next to Dina. “Four to midnight.”

“Do you wanna get lunch before then?” Dina asked hesitantly.

“Sure?” Ellie said slowly. If there was one thing Dina never was it was unsure.

Her voice dropped quieter, “but like, as a date?” The butterflies in Ellie’s stomach combusted into flames. Before she could answer Dina broke into a scattered ramble. “It doesn’t have to be like that. We can just be friends but I really kinda like you and maybe want to kiss you.”

“Yes. Of course, you can.” Ellie stuttered out.

“Kiss you?” Dina looked over shocked.

“Well I meant a date, but,” Ellie bit her lip, “that too.” Thank god for the candlelight because her face was hitting deep shades of red.

“Like now?”

She wasn’t going to say she hadn’t thought of it before. Ellie couldn’t stop her eyes from flicking down to Dina’s lips. And It seemed like she was having the same problem. “You can kiss me, now.” Ellie was shaking before Dina’s hand even touched her face. When it did Dina leaned forward into a short kiss.

Dina pulled back a bit licking her lips. “I’m just going to,” a nervous swallow, “keep doing that.” Ellie nodded not wanting to say anything since it would most likely come out as a squeak. As soon as Dina started to move again Ellie rushed up to meet her. It took a few more awkward attempts and giggles before they were able to start connecting them into longer and deeper kisses. It didn’t matter if someone’s hair got in the way or their teeth clacked together. Every touch was electrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> ..... yeah.


End file.
